cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish Lion Dance
|caption 3 = 西班牙国 新年舞獅 (Spanish Lion Dance)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Spanish Lion Dance is a Spectre quest released for the Global New Years 2020 event for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Twin Snakes Incident, Ophiuchus and Pisces go along with Du Fu and Xin Qiji to a festival in Chinatown. Pisces expresses annoyance that Li Bai ended up leaving shortly after he said he would try to help. Xin Qiji just tells her that Poetry Society business comes first. Du Fu says they would like to help but without Li Bai they are limited in their options. Pisces admits that it is probably her fault for the current situation. Ophiuchus says that what is done is done, and perhaps they should retreat back to Black Ground. Pisces becomes quite irritated after hearing him say that with others nearby, but Du Fu mentions they could at least enjoy the festival for the time being. Pisces starts to get angry at Ophiuchus for not realizing what he has said, although Ophiuchus just responds to Du Fu that the festival actually seems quite nice. Du Fu notices that Pisces appears quite upset, and asks if something is bothering her. Pisces angrily asks Ophiuchus if he told them about Black Ground, but he responds that it seemed like they already knew about it. Pisces is shocked by this, and wonders if this means someone else from Black Ground is there besides them. He notices that a crowd seems to be gathered around something, and starts heading over to investigate. Pisces asks where he is going, and angrily yells that she isn't done with him yet. Much to their surprise, they find out that the figure drawing in the crowd is none other than Leo. Leo greets them and mentions that they gave her the dress for free. Pisces begins to mention that she got one too, before quickly asking her what she is doing there. Leo says that she just cashed in a big check, and that the avatars in Chinatown have a lot of money to throw around. Xin Qiji asks if she is just here for work, but she just expresses surprise that there is someone who looks similar to Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus tells Leo that they need to head back to Black Ground now, but she refuses and says she needs to have her fun. She then tells them to watch as she performs a lion dance while singing unintelligible phrases in Spanish. Du Fu and Xin Qiji remarked that it was quite elegant, but Pisces asks why she is doing this. Ophiuchus points out that the crowd is giving her money for her performance, and Pisces scolds Leo since they were supposed to keep a low profile. Leo just says it was quite a show, and they give lots of money. She then says that her days of bounty hunting for scraps in Black Ground are over. Ophiuchus points out that she can't stay here forever, or else they will start asking questions. She refuses, saying this is the best place ever and she is never leaving. Ophiuchus points out that by staying she poses a significant security risk to the rest of them, but she still refuses and becomes hostile. He tells her this is not a game, and if she won't go willingly they will force her to return to Black Ground, and she gets ready to fight. After she gets defeated in the ensuing battle, Leo remarks that it was a good fight. Ophiuchus just tells her she can fight all she wants in Black Ground, and she agrees to go back. Before they leave, Pisces asks Leo if she told anyone that she was from Black Ground. She asks what kind of idiot do they think she is, she only told one person and it was because that person gave her some work. Ophiuchus asks if by "work" she means bounty hunting, but she just responds that the person had paid up front. Ophiuchus asks what the man's name was, and she can't fully remember, but says it was "Ouya-" something. Xin Qiji asks if she means Ouyang Xiu, but Leo says it might have been, but also might not have been. Pisces tells them its time to leave, and Ophiuchus says goodbye to the poets. Du Fu tells them that they are welcome back anytime, and Xin Qiji says that next time he fights with Ophiuchus, he won't stand a chance. Before they return, Ophiuchus sends his report to Ptolemaeus, and declares that they attempted to get help from the poets but were unsuccessful. He also mentions that they are aware of Black Ground's existence, and says that some members are friendly while others are unknown. Ptolemaeus is shocked that the poets found out about Black Ground, and tells them that the situation is bad enough that they all need to return to Black Ground immediately. Ophiuchus acknowledges the order, and ends the call. Upon returning to Black Ground, Ptolemaeus demands to know how the poets could have learned about them. Ophiuchus explains the situation, and Ptolemaeus asks why Leo was even outside in the first place. Leo just says that she was following the money. Annoyed, Ptolemaeus declares that Black Ground will be on lockdown for the foreseeable future, and nobody will leave. If they need to send someone outside, Ptolemaeus says she will be sure to send someone more dependable. Pisces asks who could be more dependable than herself, but Ptolemaeus just mentions Virgo, Cancer, and Libra as more dependable. Pisces claims that would be worse, but Ptolemaeus just tells her it doesn't matter and nobody is leaving right now. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the New Years version of Leo. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Spectres